De Libros, Películas, Vampiros y Hombres Lobo
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. —¿Y qué te parece la saga? —retomó la chica el tema. —Es muy intensa la relación entre Edmund y Becca. Me gusta —respondió Edward—. ¿Pasa algo? —Sí —dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido—. Que soy equipo Jacob.


**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga ****pertenece**** a Stephanie Meyer. ****Esto fue escrito sin fines lucrativos (como si se pudiera lucrar en fanfiction).**

**Advertencias: Universo alterno, tontería andante y, aun así, hay spoilers sobre el libro/película 3: Eclipse.**

* * *

><p><strong>DE LIBROS, PELÍCULAS, VAMPIROS Y HOMBRES LOBO<strong>

_Capítulo Único_

Edward tomó la llave de repuesto que estaba debajo del extintor y abrió la puerta del apartamento de Bella. ¿Qué más podía hacer si ella no le abría? Se adentró en la pequeña salita iluminada por los rayos del sol que entraban por el ventanal abierto y se percató inmediatamente de que el lugar estaba increíblemente silencioso. ¿Se habría ido? Se preguntó, para luego él mismo negar esa opción. No, él le había dicho que pasaría por ella y ella no era de las que dejan plantados a sus novios, pero ¿dónde estaba entonces?

Conociendo a su novia mejor que a la palma de su mano, Edward supo que no debía dirigirse ni a su habitación ni al cuarto de baño de la chica, puesto que ella no era del tipo que dura media vida arreglándose para una cita, así que fue directamente a la terraza, su lugar favorito.

Bella se encontraba en su mecedora azul y con un libro de tapa negra entre las manos, demasiado concentrada en su lectura como para darse cuenta de que había alguien más allí o de que tenía una cita previa y no precisamente con ese libro.

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó directamente, guardándose sus buenos modales al saltarse el saludo. Ella dio un respingo de la sorpresa y luego respondió:

—Eclipse.

—¿La Saga Crepúsculo?

—Ajá —y volvió a abstraerse en su lectura. Edward sonrió de medio lado ante esto. Esa era su novia, casi una auténtica come libros.

—¿En qué parte vas?

—Jacob acaba de ser herido por salvar a la torpe de Leah —dijo con el ceño fruncido, como si el que el chico de ficción hubiera sido herido fuera algo personal.

—Entonces ya vas a terminar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Los has leído?

—No, pero existen las películas. Alice me ha hecho verlas una y otra ves allá en casa.

—Ya veo, películas —murmuró y volvió a leer durante unos cuantos segundos—. No me gustan las adaptaciones cinematográficas de libros. Nunca alcanzan mis expectativas.

—Nada ha alcanzado tus expectativas nunca.

—Claro que sí —rebatió ella—. Tú. Las has superado, también.

Si Edward fuese una mujer o un adolescente se hubiera puesto rojo ante el comentario, pero él ya era un hombre, así que se limitó a aceptar el cumplido y sonreír nuevamente.

—Vamos, Bella. Tenemos una cita ¿o lo has olvidado?

—¿Cómo podría? —respondió, pero sí que lo había hecho. Esos libros eran condenadamente adictivos. Había empezado con el primero la noche anterior y no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche por continuar leyendo.

Cullen le extendió una mano a su novia para ayudarla a levantarse. Bella dudó un poco, pero al final dejó su preciado libro sobre la mecedora (con el pesar de su corazón), extrañándolo desde el momento en que dejó de tocarlo. ¡Ella quería seguir leyendo! ¡Quería saber el final!

—Bien, ¿adónde vamos? —preguntó, tomando a su novio de la mano al salir de su apartamento.

—Al cine. Tengo un par de entradas para el estreno de Los Juegos del Hambre.

—Los Juegos del Hambre es también un libro —murmuró Bella—. Creo que acabo de decirte que no me gustan las adaptaciones. Además, ya me he leído la saga completa.

—Lo sé, por eso es que vamos hoy. Sabes que me gusta escucharte destazar estas películas cuando salimos del cine. —respondió Edward y luego besó a su novia, dando por terminada la discusión.

—Entonces veremos Crepúsculo en cuanto termine de leer los libros, ¿verdad? —dedujo Swan.

—Por supuesto.

Hubo un cómodo silencio hasta subirse al Volvo plateado de Edward, donde Bella puso a Muse a todo volumen, el grupo favorito de ella y Edward.

—¿Y qué te parece la saga? —retomó al chica el tema.

—Es muy intensa la relación entre Edmund y Becca. Me recuerda a ti y a mí —respondió, haciendo referencia a lo difícil que fue su relación al inicio. Pero esta respuesta pareció no satisfacer a su novia, pues le miraba con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Sucede algo malo? —consultó.

—Sí —dijo ella, sin mejorar un poquito su expresión—. Que soy equipo Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Sé que Edward no parece Edward y Bella no parece Bella, pero es lo que hay. No modifiqué el nombre de Jacob porque no aparece en la historia. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer.<strong>

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


End file.
